U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,662 to Gilruth et al is directed to an electrical arc powered jet. The invention produces the combination of high temperature, high speeds, long running time and adaptability to liquid air, gaseous air, and other jet materials, to the use of high arc chamber pressure and to the use of either ac or dc electric power.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,459 to Ulan is directed to an electric arc type propulsion motor. Propulsion is based on the transformation of electric energy into kinetic energy and the type of motor depends on the process employed to bring about this transformation. Working fluid is supplied to the surface of an electrode to the interior or along the surface of the electrode. The working fluid is transformed abruptly into vapor which is superheated and ejected at a high velocity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,734 to Ferrie et al discloses an electrothermal propulsion unit of an electric arc type having a hollow first electrode and a second electrode having at least a portion situated within and extending in spaced relationship to one end portion of the first electrode to define an arc chamber therebetween. Heat exchange cooperate with the other end portion of the first electrode in direct contact and heat exchange relationship therewith. An intermediate chamber surrounds one end portion of the first electrode and connects the passage and the arc chamber so tbat propellant can be supplied through the passage and the intermediate chamber to the arc chamber and ejected from the arc chamber through a nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,429 to Bingley is directed to a electrothermal hydrazine thruster which passes hydrazine through a catalyst bed and an augmentation heater. A load resistance is coupled in series with the heating element to reduce the current through the electrical circuit including the heating element to a safe level. A switch is coupled across the load resistance and is closed bypassing the load resistance when the heating element heats up and increases its resistance value to a value that can be tolerated by the battery circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,033 to Cann is directed to a thruster apparatus applicable to an environment of a space vehicle or satellite. The device utilizes a unique configuration of passageways to convert the propellant to a location adjacent to an electrical arc forming device. The propellant, heated thereby, then travels out a nozzle section of the thruster to thereby produce thrust.